Rettungsanker
Um dem schwerkranken Dr. Lewis Zimmerman, dem Entwickler des MHN, zu helfen lässt der Doktor sein Programm in den Alpha-Quadranten senden. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Das Shuttle ''Dawkins'' nähert sich der Jupiter-Station. Der Pilot Lieutenant Reginald Barclay bittet um Erlaubnis zum Andocken, die ihm gewährt wird. Er besucht Dr. Zimmerman, den Erschaffer der Sternenflotten-MHN. Dort berichtet er von seinen Erfolgen mit dem Pfadfinderprojekt, einen Kontakt mit der Voyager herzustellen, was Dr. Zimmerman abschätzig als "ersten transgalaktischen Telefonanruf" bezeichnet. Als Barclay ihn fragt, ob es etwas Neues von den Ärzten gebe, missbilligt er die Bemühungen der Sternenflotten-Mediziner, ihn zu behandeln und gibt an, dass er sterben werde und niemand ihm helfen könne. Akt I: Der Erschaffer thumb|leftthumb|Janeway und Chakotay präsentieren die neuen Möglichkeiten des Datenstroms. Die Voyager empfängt indes einen komprimierten Datenstrom in minderer Qualität von der Sternenflotte. Seven of Nine informiert die Brücke, dass es jedoch kein Komsignal ist, sondern ein komprimierter Datenstrom, der stark mitgenommen ist. Captain Kathryn Janeway begibt sich umgehend in die Astrometrie. Die Führungsoffiziere erfahren im Bereitschaftsraum von Captain Janeway, dass das Sternenflottenkommando mithilfe der MIDAS-Phalanx und einem zyklischen Wanderpulsar einmal im Monat Daten senden kann. Diese Weltraum-Antenne erreicht ihren Scheitelpunkt alle 32 Tage und die Voyager hat 17 Stunden Zeit, auf die Zusendungen zu antworten. Der bisherige Datenstrom enthält taktische Daten, Briefe von Zuhause und Nachrichten aus dem Alpha-Quadranten. Harry Kim meint, dass sie wohl keine Abkürzung nach Hause gefunden haben, worauf Chakotay meint, dass es nicht so aussehe. Janeway möchte jedem die Gelegenheit geben, auf die Briefe zu antworten. Tom Paris und Kim informieren umgehend die Crew. Dabei empfiehlt sie, in den Briefen Lieutenant Barclay und den Mitarbeitern des Pfadfinder-Projekts zu danken, dass sie sie nie aufgaben. thumb|Der Doktor erfährt von der Krankheit seines Erschaffers. Neelix bringt dem Doktor einen Brief. Dieser ist überrascht, dass ihm jemand einen Brief schickt. Dann wirft er einen Blick auf das PADD und der Doktor erfährt, dass sein Schöpfer an einem massiven subzellularen Zerfall unbekannten Ursprungs erkrankt ist. Barclay hat auch seine medizinischen Dateien mitgeschickt und meint, dass Zimmerman wohl nur noch ein paar Monate zu leben habe. Neelix meint, dass der Captain seine Antwort bis 19 Uhr benötigt, wenn er denn eine schicken möchte. Der Doktor analysiert seine medizinischen Daten und bittet Seven um Daten über Borg-Regenerationstechniken. Diese bringt diese Daten auf einem PADD zum Doktor. Der Doktor verfasst daraufhin eine zweite Meinung für die Sternenflotte und hängt eine Beschreibung zu einer Borg-Regenerationstechniken seinem Brief an. Seven meint, dass Zimmerman dem Doktor sehr ähnele. Dieser informiert sie darüber, dass Zimmerman seine physischen Parameter als Vorbild für das MHN benutzte. Der Doktor meint, dass mitfühlende Augen und eins tarkes Kinn viel bewirken können, um dem Patienten Vertrauen einzuflösen. thumb|Der Doktor präsentiert Janeway ein Heilverfahren. Später präsentiert der Doktor Captain Kathryn Janeway die Ergebnisse seiner Analyse in deren Raum. Bei der Analyse der Daten, fällt dem Doktor auf, dass Zimmermans Krankheit den frühen Stadien der Fresszelle ähnelt. Er will eine Borg-Regenerationstechnologie adaptieren. Janeway lässt ihn seine Daten mit dem Datenstrom schicken. Jedoch schlägt der Doktor vor, sein Programm in den Alpha-Quadranten zu schicken, um die Behandlung selbst durchführen zu können. Da die Sternenflottenmediziner mit diesen Techniken nicht vertraut sind, bräuchten sie Monate um sie zu verstehen und noch länger um sie einzusetzen. Janeway meint, dass sie ihn hier brauchen, worauf der Doktor entgegnet, dass Paris die Krankenstation übernehmen kann. Als nächstes bringt Janeway vor, dass sie ihn verlieren könnten, worauf der Doktor entgegnet, dass er vor drei Jahren schon einmal übertragen wurde. Dann wirft Janeway noch ein, dass sie im Datenstrom keinen Raum für etwas anderem haben. Der Doktor meint, dass die Crew noch einen Monat warten kann, aber Zimmerman nicht. Janeway erzählt nun, dass sie Zimmerman auch kennt. Sie traf ihn einmal auf einer Konferenz, bei der er so gut wie jeden Teilnehmer beleidigte, aber er war ein genialer Kopf. Sie versichert dem Doktor, dass die Sternenflotte ihre besten Ärzte konsultiert. Der Doktor meint, dass er das Risiko eingehen will, aber Janeway nicht. Der Doktor meint, dass er Zimmerman etwas schuldet, da er jahrelang ihn entwickelt haben. Janeway entgegnet, dass Zimmerman tausende MHNs programmiert hat und er nicht so etwas wie ein Vater sei. Nach einigem Widerstreben willigt der Captain schließlich ein. Akt II: Ein Hausbesuch beginnt thumb|Das Programm des Doktors muss verkleinert werden. Zurück auf der Krankenstation singt der Doktor, während er Daten studiert. Plötzlich verstummt er und geht zu Seven of Nine. Er fragt nach seinem Stimmprozessor, doch Seven informiert ihn, dass keine Fehlfunktion vorliegt. Um Platz zu sparen, müssen sämtliche unwesentlichen Algorithmen zugunsten eines kleineren Datenstroms entfernt werden. Dazu zählen Singfähigkeiten, Poesie, Hoverball, Holofotografie und – Subroutinen zur sexuellen Betätigung, sowie sein Großmeister-Schachprogramm, außerdem seine Fähigkeiten als Maler. Der Doktor bittet, dass sie einige Erweiterungen intakt lassen soll, damit er nicht wie jedes Hologramm herumläuft. Er meint, dass er einen völlig neuen Impuls in der holografischen Forschung auslösen könnte und freut sich darauf, dass er Zimmerman seine Fähigkeiten präsentieren kann. Dann wird er in der Astrometrie verabschiedet und von Janeway, Kim und Seven transferiert. thumb|Barclay versucht Zimmerman zu überzeugen, sich vom Doktor behandeln zu lassen. Inzwischen macht sich Roy, die holografische Fliege von Dr. Zimmerman, am Salat des Doktors zu schaffen, den seine Assistentin Haley für ihn zubereitet. Da ruft Zimmerman Haley und meint, dass er jetzt auch noch verhungern muss. Barclay kommt mit einem Speichermodul herein und fragt nach Zimmerman. Haley teilt ihm mit, dass er heute keine Besucher sehen möchte. Doch Barclay meint, dass er ihm etwas mitgebracht hat, dass ihn vielleicht aufmuntern wird. Dann lädt er "eine Überraschung" in die Systeme der Jupiter-Station. Haley bringt Zimmerman das Mittagessen, wobei er am Geruch etwas bemerkt und sich beschwert, dass er kein Schweinekotelett zu essen bekommt. Stattdessen meint Haley, dass er Salat bekomme. Er beschwert sich, dass er diesen nicht bestellt habe und verlangt, dass sie ihn Leonard geben solle, da er auf sein Gewicht achten müsse. Dann kündigt sie ihm Barclays Besuch an. Zimmerman fragt, ob Barclays Besuch nicht Zeit habe, bis er tot sei. Sie bittet ihn um Verständnis für Barclay, weil sie alle besorgt um ihn sind. Dann verlässt Haley den Raum und Zimmerman stellt den Teller mit dem Salat genervt weg. Barclay kommt herein und meint, dass er einen Freund mitgebracht hat. Zimmerman erwidert, dass Barclay keine Freunde habe, worauf Barclay sich korrigiert, dass es eher ein Freund von Zimmerman sei. Dann aktiviert er den Doktor, der sich jetzt in der Station befindet, doch Zimmerman hat nur weitere abschätzige Bemerkungen für ihn übrig. Barclay teilt ihm mit, dass es das Modell I von der Voyager ist. So empfiehlt er dem Doktor eine Rundfahrt auf Jupiters drittem Mond, da die Lavaströme in dieser Jahreszeit besonders schön sein sollen. Der Doktor meint, dass er nicht zum Urlaub hier sei, sondern ihn behandeln will. Der Doktor teilt Zimmerman darauf mit, dass er 30.000 Lichtjahre weit gereist ist, um ihn zu behandeln. Dazu meint Zimmerman nur, dass Barclay doch einen Sinn für Humor habe, wenn er eine solche Aktion durchführt. Er informiert den Doktor, dass das MHN Modell 1 von der Sternenflotte außer Dienst gestellt und rekonfiguriert wurde, um in Abfallfrachtern Plasma-Rohre zu reinigen. Zimmerman teilt ihm wütend mit, dass er von MHNs Modell 3 und 4 sowie den besten realen Ärzten der Sternenflotte behandelt wurde und keiner ihm helfen konnte. Barclay weist Zimmerman darauf hin, dass das MHN sechs Jahre fast ununterbrochen in Betrieb war und wesentlich mehr Dinge gesehen hat, als andere Ärzte. Der Doktor meint, dass er auch über hohe Toleranz gegenüber schwierigen Patienten verfügt. Dazu meint Zimmerman, dass er ihm keinen Sarkasmus einprogrammiert habe. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er sehen wird, dass er voller Überraschungens teckt. Zimmerman ignoriert ihn jedoch und schickt ihn zu den Plasmaleitungen. Der Doktor meint, dass sein Leben wichtiger sei und er eine Behandlung auf Basis einer Krankheit aus dem Delta-Quadranten anstrebt und ihn untersuchen muss. Schließlich willigt Zimmerman ein, untersucht zu werden und Barclay geht nach draußen. thumb|Der Doktor versucht Lewis Zimmerman zu scannen. Während der Doktor der Voyager Zimmerman einige Fragen stellt, meint dieser zunächst, dass das erste Symptom radikaler Haarausfall war. Nachdem der Doktor ihm einen ernsten Blick zuwirft, berichtet er von den tatsächlichen Symptomen Müdigkeit, Übelkeit. Er fragt, ob er das Sonnensystem verließ, was er verneint. Außerdem fragt er nach Thetastrahlung, Neutronenfluss und einer intimen Beziehung zu einem Bolianer. Zimmerman meint, dass Medizinstudenten im ersten Jahr solche Fragen stellen würden. Da wiederholt Leonard, der holografische Leguan von Zimmerman, die Worte des Doktors, woraufhin der Doktor den Fehler macht, das Tier einfach abzustellen. Daraufhin kommt es zum Streit, wobei der Doktor sich mit dem Hinweis verteidigt, er habe seine ursprüngliche Programmierung erweitert und stehe nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle Zimmermans. Zimmerman beweist ihm das Gegenteil: Er transferiert mit einem Computerbefehl das MHN kurzerhand in die Wohnquartiere. Dort trifft er auf Haley und Barclay, der ihn fragt, wie es gelaufen ist. Darauf kann der Doktor nur resignierend den Kopf schütteln. Akt III: Die Vermittlerin thumb|Der Doktor erschlägt die Holo-Fliege Roy. Einige Zeit später kommt der Doktor wütend ins Büro gelaufen und verlangt, dass sie die MIDAS-Phalanx laden sollen. Der Doktor möchte wütend abreisen. Barclay fragt ihn, was passiert ist. Darauf berichtet der Doktor, dass er einen Mitochondrienscan durchführte, doch die Ergebnisse etwas merkwürdig waren. Er analysierte die Ergebnisse eine Stunde, bis er die Ursache herausfand. Zimmerman hat seinen Tricorder so konfiguriert hat, dass der Doktor den Daten zufolge ein vulkanisches Beuteltier untersucht hat. Wütend schlägt der Doktor nun den Tricorder auf den Tisch. Haley sieht das als Fortschritt, weil Zimmerman die Eigenart hat, nur Leute zu necken, die er mag. Barclay meint, dass er Zimmerman immer noch nicht diagnostizieren konnte. Der Doktor bestätigt dies wütend und meint, dass der Patient unter einer akuten Form von Arroganz leidet. Da bemerkt der Doktor ein Insekt im Raum und Barclay erklärt, dass es sich dabei um Roy handelt und, dass dieser ein Experiment der Sternenflotte in der Mikroüberwachung ist. Sie dient Zimmerman als eine Art zahmes Haustier. Der Doktor meint daraufhin, dass das hier keine Forschungsstation sei, sondern angesichts von sprechenden Leguanen und Undercover-Insekten ein Zirkus. Er rät Barclay Eintritt zu verlangen. Dieser weist ihn jedoch daraufhin, dass sie ihn erst in zwei Wochen zurückschicken können. Der Doktor meint, dass Zimmerman geisteskrank ist und einen Counselor benötigt. Während der Doktor sich weiter aufregt, erschlägt er Roy, die holografische Fliege, mit einem Buch. Dann meint er, dass er endlich etwas geschafft habe und verlässt den Raum. Barclay und Haley sehen sich fragend an. Barclay bittet daher Deanna Troi über eine Interkomleitungum Hilfe. Troi meint, dass Zimmerman ein sehr komplexes Individuum ist und sie mit ihm persönlich sprechen muss. Barclay ist sich sicher, dass er dies ermöglichen kann. Doch Troi erwidert, dass die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] mitten in einer Mission sieben Lichtjahre entfernt ist. Barclay fragt, ob die Mission wichtivg sei, worauf Troi erwidert, dass alle Missionen wichtig seien. Sie will Barclay zunächst an einen Kollegen verweisen, doch dann willigt sie nach einigem Zögern ein, muss aber noch Captain Picard um Erlaubnis fragen. Trotzdem kündigt sie ihr Kommen für Anfang nächstes Woche an. thumb|Janeway und Chakotay entschließen sich einen gemeinsamen Bericht and ie Sternenflotte zu schicken. Währenddessen betritt Chakotay Janeways Raum auf der Voyager. Janeway macht sich Gedanken über eine Botschaft von Admiral Hayes. Sie spielt Chakotay diese vor. Hayes verischert ihr, dass viele Menschen an sie denken und, dass sie zwei Deep-Space-Schiffe in ihre Richtung geschickt haben, die sie in fünf bis sechs Jahren erreichen werden. Hayes bittet auch um einen Bericht. Darin möchte er insbesondere Informationen über Verluste, Status ihrer Crew, Erstkontakte, Interaktionen mit den Borg und den "Status des Maquis" erhalten. Janeway sieht jedoch keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen ihrer Crew und der Maquis-Crew und ist deshalb überrascht. Commander Chakotay möchte Janeway dennoch helfen, beim Mittgagessen eine Antwort zu verfassen. thumb|Troi trifft auf die Streithähne. Haley hat inzwischen das Mittagessen fertig und informiert Zimmerman darüber. Jedoch meint dieser, dass es noch einige Minuten dauern wird. Auf der Jupiter-Station massiert der Doktor in Gestalt einer Tarlac-Masseurin den entspannten Zimmerman und versucht ihn zu scannen. Zimmerman berichtet von einem Alptraum, in dem der Doktor mit einem Hypospray über ihm schwebte. Zimmerman entdeckt den Tricorder und springt auf. Dann lässt er den Computer die ursprüngliche Gestalt des Doktors wiederherstellen und droht dem Doktor mit der medizinischen Ethik-Kommission. Der Doktor meint, dass emotionale Ausbrüche seinen Zustand nur noch verschlimmern. Zimmerman will davon jedoch nichts hören und entgegnet, dass der Doktor seinen Zustand verschlimmere. Der Doktor versucht Zimmerman erneut davon zu überzeugen, dass er qualifiziert ist, ihn zu behandeln. Zimmerman lehnt seine Hilfe wieder nicht an. Der Doktor meint, dass er Zimmerman sehr gut leiden kann und ihn deshalb behandeln möchte. Zimmerman widerspricht jedoch und meint, dass programmiert wurde, ein Skalpell zu halten. Der Arzt entgegnet nun, dass er seine Programmierung erweitert habe und singen und tanzen kann. Zimmerman sagt ihm ins Gesicht, dass er ihn dann in einem Nachtclub der Ferengi auftreten lassen sollte. Der Doktor meint, dass die Crew der Voyager seine Programmerweiterungen sehr schätzt, worauf Zimmerman meint, dass er in seinem Labor nur ein Programm ist. Der Doktor beteuert, dass er Zimmerman seine Existenz verdankt und Zimmerman meint, dass der Doktor ihm nichts schulde. Da werden sie von Haley unterbrochen, die ihnen Besuch ankündigt. Dann tritt Deanna Troi in den Raum ein und fragt, wer von den beiden Doktor Zimmerman sei. Akt IV: Schlichtung gescheitert thumb|Counselor Troi zweifelt an sich. Zimmerman hält sie für einen weiteren Trick und kneift sie zum Test in den Arm, ob sie ebenfalls ein Hologramm sei – Troi ist darüber verständlicherweise nicht sehr erfreut und versichert, dass sie real ist. Zimmerman entgegnet, dass die letzte hübsche Frau, die herkam, sich als der Doktor entpuppte. Diese Aussage fasst der Doktor als Kompliment auf. Troi fragt, ob sie einen schlechten Zeitpunkt erwischt hat, doch der Doktor beschreibt, dass Zimmerman paranoisch und feindselig ist. Troi setzt sich und betrachtet skeptisch den Leguan. Dann beginnt sie ein Gespräch, in dem Zimmerman meint, dass ein klingonischer Feldarzt ihn besser behandeln würde. Zimmerman lehnt die Behandlung des Doktors immer noch ab und hält sie nur für Borg-Drohnen effektiv. Nicht einmal eine Laborratte würde seine Behandlung aushalten. Außerdem vergleicht er das MHN mit einem klingonischen Feldarzt. Der Doktor erwidert, dass er seit seiner Ankunft von Zimmerman nur beschimpft worden sei und dass der Reiseweg riskant gewesen ist. Er berichtet, dass er seinen Captain anflehen musste und sein Schiff und seine Crew im Stich ließ um Zimmerman zu helfen. Troi versucht zu vermitteln, indem sich der Doktor und Zimmerman in die Lage des jeweils anderen hineinversetzen sollten. Troi meint, dass der Doktor sich vorstellen solle, dass sein Programm schwer beschädigt ist und nur ein Ingenieur von vor hundert Jahren zur Verfügung stände. Dann fragt sie ihn, ob er sich wohlfühlen würde. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er ihm vertrauen würde, wenn er sehr erfahren und kreativ sei. Troi harkt nach und der Doktor gibt zu, dass es ihm zu denken geben würde. Dann geht sie zu Zimmerman und er solle sich in den Doktor hineinversetzen und solle ein MHN Modell 12 behandeln. Zimmerman wirft ein, dass es kein MHN Modell 12 gibt, doch Troi führt weiter aus, dass das MHN die Behandlung ablehnt, weil er zu primitiv ist und es ihm egal wäre, dass er der Gewinner des Daystrom-Preises für Holotechnologie ist. Aus seiner Perspektive wäre er veraltet, doch soll er sich vorstellen, dass er weiß, dass er ihn zu rettenvermag. Auch wenn der Doktor bereit ist, über die Differenzen mit seinem Erschaffer hinwegzusehen, behandelt Zimmerman ihn immer noch wie eine ausrangierte Antiquität und fordert, dass er die Plasmaleitungen auf Deck 6 reinigt. Daraufhin entwickelt sich ein kurzer Streit, wobei beide durch ihre gleiche Persönlichkeit noch ähnlicher erscheinen. Der Doktor meint, dass man den Dickschädel von Zimmerman nur mit einem Phaserbohrer durchdringen könnte und Zimmerman verbittet sich Trois Psychogequatsche. Troi kann den Streit nur abbrechen, indem sie beide als Trottel bezeichnet. Dann verlässt sie den Raum und Leonard wiederholt das Wort Trottel. thumb|Zimmerman zeichnet sein Testament auf. Barclay und Troi sprechen anschließend miteinander. Troi sieht sich selbst als Problem, denn die Situation hat sich seit ihrer Ankunft verschlimmert. Zimmerman weigert sich weiterhin sein Labor zu verlassen und der Doktor der Voyager sucht Trost in einer Holodeck-Simulation seiner Krankenstation. Barclay bezeichnet dies als Heimweh und meint, dass ihn die Simulation aufmuntert. Troi meint, dass ein ganzes Therapeutenteam notwendig wäre, um die beiden nur in einen Raum zu bringen. Haley bringt Troi nun eine Schüssel mit ihrem Lieblingseis, wozu Troi meint, dass sie es kaum verdient habe, aber bedankt sich. Troi unterhält sich mit Haley und findet heraus, dass sie noch wesentlich älter ist als das MHN 1. Troi fragt, wieso Lewis auf sie hört und fragt sie wieso er dies tut. Haley berichtet, dass sie auch hier war, als es Modell 1 schuf. Troi fragt sie, wieso er das Modell 1 nach seinem Bild schuf. Haley meint zunächst, dass sie Zimmerman fragen solle. Troi antwortet darauf, dass sie dies tat und er der Frage auswich. Haley erklärte Troi, warum er das MHN 1 nach seinem Bildnis schuf und dass er sehr stolz auf sein erstes Modell war. Er träumte davon, dass hunderte Hologramme mit seinem Aussehen im ganzen Quadranten Leben retten. Doch das Modell genügte den Anforderungen der Sternenflotte nicht und wurde ausrangiert. Nach anfänglichen Versuchen, seine Fehler zu beheben, gab Zimmerman nach zwei Jahren die Arbeit am Modell 1 auf und erschuf eine völlig neue Holomatrizen für die Modelle 2, 3 und 4, wobei keines seinem Erschaffer ähnlich sieht (auch wenn das Modell 2 immer noch das Grübchen im Kinn hat). Haley meint, dass Zimmerman diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen wollte. Troi kommt zu dem Schluss, dass Zimmerman es vermeidet, sich an sich selbst zu erinnern. Daher geht er dem Modell 1 aus dem Weg. In der Nacht zeichnet Zimmerman sein Testament auf. Darin vermacht er Barclay, dem einzigen Menschen, dem er zutraut das Projekt zu beenden, sein Forschungsprojekt zur holografischen Infiltration und seine Sammlung holografischer Kunst, da er der Mensch ist, der sie am meisten geschätzt hat. Haley, als holografische Figur und loyale Assistentin, soll so lange als Programm laufen, wie die Station existiert, da er sie als äußerst real empfindet. Die meisten seiner Freunde hat er sich selbst erschaffen, wie er meint. Da bekomt er starke Schmerzen und unterbricht die Aufnahme. Nach einigen Sekunden, lassen die Schmerzen nach und er trinkt aus seiner Tasse. Zum Leguan meint er, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen solle und er auch für ihn ein Zuhause finden wird. Troi sucht inzwischen den Doktor auf dem Holodeck auf. Sie meint, dass ihr die Voyager gefällt. Er meint, dass die Simulation der Voyager sehr real ist, aber Neelix nicht schnurrt. Troi vermutet, dass dies mit Barclays Katze zusammenhängt, die er nach Neelix benannt hat. Mit der Aktualisierung der medizinischen Dateien ist er fast fertig und bittet sie sie an den nächsten Arzt weiterzugeben. Als Troi den Doktor zum Abendessen einlädt, lehnt er dies ab. Da destabilisiert sich das Programm des Doktors. Troi ruft Barclay zu Hilfe. Dieser transferiert den Doktor ins Labor. Barclay informiert ihn, dass seine primäre Matrix degeneriert und er kann den Schaden nicht reparieren. Barclay meint, dass er die Probleme vorhersehen hätte müssen, da sie ihn 30000 Lichtjahre weit schickten. Akt V: Versöhnung von Schöpfer und Schöpfung thumb|Haley redet Dr. Zimmerman ins Gewissen. Nun braucht auch der Doktor Hilfe, die er aber nur von seinem Erschaffer bekommen kann. Zimmerman begegnet selbst der „Krankheit“ des Doktors mit Geringschätzung und empfiehlt, der Voyager als Ersatz ein Modell 4 zu schicken. Außerdem würden sie auf diese Weise einige schlechte Photonen los. Barclay erwidert gefasst, dass sie kein Modell 4 möchten, sondern ihren Freund. Zimmerman regt sich auf und sagt, kein MHN sei als Freund vorgesehen, es handele sich nur um ein Hologramm. Haley, die hinter ihm steht, wird traurig und fragt Zimmerman, ob er so auch über sie denke. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass er extra einmal bei Sternzeit 53292 eine Lesung auf Vulkan abgesagt hat, nur um ihr Programm zu reparieren. Zimmerman meint, dass es nur eine Ausrede war, um einem Vortrag vor spitzohrigen Besserwissen zu entgehen, doch Haley ist sich sicher, dass er zurückkam, weil er besorgt um sie war. Haley meint, dass er sich nicht von seiner Schöpfung abwenden soll, denn das MHN braucht Hilfe. Zimmerman entschließt sich, dem Doktor zu helfen. Salat essend macht er sich an die Arbeit und aktiviert den Doktor. Der Doktor scheint etwas verwirrt, dass Zimmerman seine Einstellung geändert hat, und widerstrebt der Reparatur, so lange Zimmerman nicht gesund sei. Zimmerman meint, dass seine Kollegen dafür sorgten, dass er sich schuldig fühlt und ihn sorgt. Der Doktor wird nervös beim Anblick seines Quellcodes und Zimmerman fummelt ein bisschen in einem fraktalen Algorithmus herum. Der Doktor erinnert ihn daran, dass fraktale Algorithmen notorisch instabil sind, worauf Zimmerman erwidert, dass sie dies nur in den Händen eines Anfängers seien. Es ertönt ein Fehlerton, den er mit „Ups“ kommentiert. Daraufhin bricht der Doktor in Panik aus und Zimmerman muss ihn abstellen, um seine Reparatur fortsetzen zu können. thumb|Zimmerman repariert den Doktor. Zimmerman hat seine Reparatur inzwischen beendet und ruft den Doktor auf. Der Doktor meint, dass Zimmerman Ruhe brauche. Zimmerman hat am Doktor ein paar Veränderungen vorgenommen, um ihn zu perfektionieren. So hat er sein Begrüßungsprotokoll verändert und neue Subroutinen für Einfühlungsvermögen und Mitgefühl geschrieben. Der Doktor spürt davon ncihts, und Zimmerman meint, dass er diese noch nicht installiert hat. Zimmerman meint, dass er ihn verbessern kann. Barclay beschrieb ihn zuvor schon als sehr perfektionistisch. Der Doktor lehnt die neuen Subroutinen ab und möchte so bleiben, wie er ist. Zimmerman antwortet, der Doktor sei unvollkommen. Er setzt sich und grübelt, dass er es sehr erniedrigend findet, wenn 675 MHN, die alle sein Gesicht tragen, Plasmaleitungen schrubben müssen. Zimmerman meint, dass der Doktor auch dort gelandet wäre, wenn er nicht im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet wäre. Der Doktor kann ihn endlich scannen, und überzeugt ihn, dass er gern sein Können unter Beweis stellen möchte. Zimmerman entgegnet ihm, dass er es sehr beruhigend findet, dass wenigstens eines seiner Modelle das tut, wozu es bestimmt ist. Der Doktor möchte gern mit der Behandlung beginnen, Zimmerman entgegnet, es sei einen Versuch wert. Jedoch solle der Doktor nicht erwarten, dass er ihn in seinem Testament bedenkt. Barclay wird inzwischen nervös und meint zu Troi, dass er in den Behandlungsraum gehen wird, da die beiden schon 32 Stunden darin sind. Nach der ersten Behandlung konfrontiert der Doktor Barclay, Troi und Haley mit der Behauptung, dass die Zerstörung seiner Matrix von ihnen beabsichtigt sei. Troi gesteht, dass eine traditionelle Therapie keine Wirkung gehabt hätte. Der Doktor reagiert nicht verärgert und lobt, dass dieser Plan funktioniert hat: Zimmerman hat der zellularen Behandlung zugestimmt. Zwar benötigt er weitere Behandlungen, doch der Doktor ist optimistisch, dass er gesund wird. thumb|Der Doktor und sein Erschaffer trennen sich in Freundschaft. Inzwischen ist es an der Zeit für den Doktor, wieder zur Voyager zurückzukehren. Er holofotografiert das Labor als Erinnerungsfoto und Zimmerman „erwischt“ ihn dabei. Dieser fragt ihn, ob er ihn ausspioniert. Der Doktor klärt ihn über sein Hobby auf und bittet Zimmerman, zurück ins Bett zu gehen. Zimmerman hofft, dass er nächsten Monat nicht zurückkehrt, um zu kontrollieren, ob er seine Medizin nimmt. Dieser entgegnet, dass ihm sein Captain wohl keine weiteren Hausbesuche gestattet. Zimmerman fragt den Doktor, ob er beim nächsten Datenstrom nicht gern eine Zeile schreiben möchte. Barclay holt den Doktor dann ab, doch bevor sie gehen, möchte der Doktor gern ein Erinnerungsfoto von sich selbst und Zimmerman haben und bittet Barclay, ein Holo-Foto zu machen. Dieser nimmt gern die Kamera in die Hand und fotografiert Zimmerman und seine Schöpfung. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) hat hier ihren einzigen Auftritt in den Serien, auch wenn lediglich das Quartier von Deanna Troi zu sehen ist. Produktionsnotizen Spezialeffekte Robert Picardo musste in dieser Episode viele Szenen in zwei Rollen spielen. Mit Bild-in-Bild-Montage (Kasch und Gegenkasch) und Bluescreen-Technik ist ihm das gelungen. Die Schauspieler bei spielen dabei mit einem Stand-In beide Seiten des Dialogs, wobei der auch als Stichwortgeber dient. Danach werden die Aufnahmen zusammengefügt. (siehe auch ) Maske & Kostüme Man kann auch in dieser Folge sehen, dass sich die Kleiderordnung der Sternenflotte im Alpha-Quadranten geändert hat, aber die Voyager immer noch mit herkömmlicher Kleiderordnung arbeitet. Darsteller und Charaktere Mit Tuvok hat in dieser Episode eine der Hauptfiguren zwar einen Auftritt, jedoch keinen Dialog. Diese Konstellation kommt im Verlauf von nur noch bei Tom Paris in und bei Neelix in vor. Trivia Der Jupitermond, von dem der Doktor und Lewis Zimmerman sprechen, heißt Io. Auf ihm findet sich der extremste Vulkanismus des Sonnensystems. Die Lava besteht aus flüssigem Schwefel und Schwefeldioxid. Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Es ergibt sich eine Inkonsistenz dadurch, dass Dr. Zimmerman erwähnt, er hätte die Jupiterstation seit 4 Jahren nicht mehr verlassen. Die Episode spielt 2376. Im Jahr 2373 besucht Dr. Zimmerman aber Deep Space Nine ( ). Synchronisationsfehler Als Lewis Zimmerman der Masseuse von seinem Alptraum berichtet, bezeichnet er den Doktor als Ansammlung von Neutronen. Im englischen Original ist allerdings von Photonen die Rede. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Life Line (episode) es:Life Line fr:Life Line (épisode) ja:VOY:ジマーマン博士の屈辱 nl:Life Line Kategorie:Episode (VOY)